


A love worth a thousand lifetimes

by Kytanna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: Thorin is stressed beyond measure so now that summer has arrived and the weather couldn't be better, Bilbo plans a little outing outside the mountain to make him forget his duties for a while. Of course, when it comes to them, things never go to plan.For a tumblr prompt I received: "Light smut during a summer rainstorm."





	A love worth a thousand lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another bagginshield fic, this time with a smutty one. This is the first smutty fic I have ever posted so please be nice. I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> This fic is from a prompt I got on tumblr, I still have a few more on my inbox and prompts are still open so feel free to drop me one HERE

Bilbo threw his head back, gasping in pleasure and feeling the rain falling on top of them, drenching the discarded clothes that surrounded them.

He could feel the nature around him, humming with life, just like the passion he felt for his dwarf.

It had all been Killí’s idea. Thorin had been stressed out about the upcoming meeting with the other dwarf clans and the lad had suggested that perhaps some little time away from the mountain may help.

So Bilbo had planned a picnic in the forest that lay now between Dale and Erebor, in all the years that had passed since they reclaimed the mountain, greenery and life had come back to the lands and now that summer had arrived, Bilbo was dying for some lovely fresh air.

It had taken a little persuasion from Bilbo’s part to convince Thorin. In the end, a few smooches in the right places and the promise of making blackberry cobbler with the blackberries they would pick from the forest had sufficed.

They had decided to leave in the morning, just after first breakfast and were expected to be back by supper. Albeit, they had ended up leaving later than expected since Thorin had decided to join him in his morning bath and things had gotten heated, not that Bilbo was complaining, he was pleasantly sore and it had truly been a wonderful way to start the day.

Calmly, they made their way, talking about meaningless things and teasing each other. Bilbo would never love anyone the way he loved Thorin, he loved him with all that his little hobbit heart had and would continue to do so for another thousand lifetimes.

After a while they found a nice and secluded area that was shadowed by trees. After eating second breakfast they had gone to take a stroll and try to find juicy and plump berries that were good enough for Bilbo's blackberry cobbler.

Peacefully and slowly the day had gone by and the stress lines that Thorin had around his eyes had slowly disappeared, a warm and loving smile taking place in his face.

They had a little berry-picking contest and in the Thorin had won, if not by quality at least by quantity,  so as a reward for his hard work Bilbo had made sure to give him a thorough smooching, brushing and tugging the long and beautiful beard Thorin now carried.

After sitting under a tree and cataloguing their priced blackberries they had eaten some more and then taken a nap under the sun, feeling the grass underneath them. Bilbo had woken up first, with his head laying on his husband's chest and feeling blessed like no other hobbit in Middle-Earth.

It had not been easy at the beginning, but Thorin and he had worked hard to make their relationship work and now, laying on top of his husband and feeling his strong heartbeat on his cheek, Bilbo knew it was all worth it.

Slowly, making sure Thorin didn’t wake up, Bilbo sat up and carded his fingers through Thorin’s thick and surprisingly soft hair.

He had brought combs with him, sure that they would end up doing some pampering. Bilbo picked up the comb that Bifur had carved for him long ago and began bushing Thorin's hair, as softly as he could. It wasn’t until he was on his way to rebraid his beard that Thorin woke up.

Opening his eyes slowly he gave Bilbo a lazy and sleepy smile, to which Bilbo answered with a kiss in his hair. Thorin yanked at him, pulling him on top of him and making Bilbo emit a surprised shriek.

Thorin laughed merrily against his neck when Bilbo swatted him on the shoulder.

“You brute oaf!”

“Oh, but you love me when I’m a brute oaf.”

“Hm, perhaps so, you are very sexy after all.” Admitted Bilbo, looking down and meeting his eyes.

“Will you find me sexy even when I’m full of wrinkles and older than dust?” Thorin asked as he tucked an errant curl behind Bilbo’s ear.

Bilbo took his hand and brought it to his mouth, giving the palm a soft kiss.

“I will love you and find you the sexiest of beings until the day I die.” They both laughed at his answer. “Besides, I’m the one who’s going to get old faster.”

“Grey hair will look very fetching on you, I can tell.”

“If it looks just as good as it looks on you then I will be indeed, a very handsome hobbit.”

Thorin laughed softly before giving Bilbo a light peck, Bilbo hummed into the kiss and pulled him into a much longer and deeper one, leaving them both breathless. Their eyes met, and just as fast their mouths were meeting again, with even more passion than before if possible. Thorin took his time exploring his mouth, his arms travelling all the way down from his upper back to his arse cheeks. Bilbo inhaled sharply, this had escalated quickly but he was not ashamed to admit that he was completely on board with this turn of events. More so, he wanted it so bad! 

“Have we ever done it in a forest before?” Asked hotly, Thorin.

“I think not, but that can be easily fixed.” Answered Bilbo, already taking his shirt off and thrilled that Thorin was just as willing as him. He was so glad that they had decided on wearing light clothing.

Thorin helped him by slipping his hands in his pants and pulling them down, squeezing his bum in the process.

He rolled them over, with Bilbo now completely bare beneath him. Bilbo bit his lip as he watched mesmerized as Thorin took off his clothes, never taking his eyes off from Bilbo and making desire pool in his lower belly.

As soon as he was finished, Thorin pulled him flush against his chest, devouring his mouth and everything Bilbo was. Bilbo hugged his shoulders and pulled him even closer, hugging his waist with his legs at the same as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. They rocked their hips, their lengths brushing hotly and wetly against each other.

Bilbo could feel Thorin’s erratic heartbeat against his own and his hard member, heavy against his own. He let out a low moan when Thorin sucked his neck and scrapped his teeth against the sensitive skin.

“Thorin, hurry up, I’m still loose enough from this morning.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn't' want to hurt you.”

“Yes, yes.”

Thorin quickly picked up the small bottle of oil they always carried everywhere. He opened it and rubbed his flushed cock with it, he then poured some more on his fingers and brushed them against Bilbo’s rim, making Bilbo gasp.

Thorin groaned in response. “Look at you, you beautiful being.”

“Thorin!” Damnable dwarf, if he would just hurry up!

“Aye, aye.”

Thorin readied himself, pulling Bilbo’s legs on top of his tights and his cock nudging against his entrance, making the both of them shudder in pleasure.

Thorin looked at him one last time in confirmation and pushed. Bilbo threw his head back, feeling the burn and taking pleasure in it. Thorin kept pushing until he bottomed out. Bilbo was not ashamed to admit that Thorin could turn him into jelly faster than a finger snap.

Thorin rested his head on top of Bilbo’s shoulder. “Mahal, you are so hot inside.”

Bilbo pulled him into a kiss and, as if unable to stop himself, Thorin began thrusting; rocking his hips rhythmically as their moans muffled into each other’s mouths.

Bilbo gasped in surprise and pleasure when Thorin pulled them both up in a sitting position. Bilbo braced himself against Thorin’s shoulders, moving his hips and searching for more friction, the feeling of Thorin’s cock sliding between his cheeks was maddening.

More, Bilbo wanted more.

“Sacred Yavanna! Harder, please Thorin, I want it harder!” 

Thorin muttered a curse in khuzdul that Bilbo didn’t catch but just as fast, he was laying down with Bilbo sitting on top of him, bouncing on his cock. Bilbo screamed in pleasure when Thorin began thrusting even faster; his hands on Bilbo’s hips, bringing him down as he wetly slid into Bilbo’s tight hole.

They were both covered in a fine layer of sweat. Bilbo threw his head back and looked up towards the sky when he felt a drop fall into his nose and even, with his mind clouded with arousal, he noticed how the sky, that minutes ago had been bluer than ever, was now covered with grey clouds.

Before he could even utter a word in warning to Thorin, the rain poured down on them as if the very sky was opening up. They were drenched in a matter of seconds, the warm rain cooling down their fevered skin.

They had both stopped moving in surprise, Bilbo pushed his wet hair out of his face and laughed, laughed until his belly hurt and felt Thorin, laughing just as hard, underneath him.

He looked down at Thorin, with his bright and intense blue eyes, with his ample chest full of coarse hair, with his arms and shoulders covered in tattoos. One on top of his heart, a tattoo that matched the one Bilbo had on top of his own heart. They had gotten them the day they married, wanting a tangible proof of their commitment and the love they carried for each other.

Bilbo felt his heart swell with love, he threw himself on top of his dwarf, feeling Thorin’s length still as hard as was moments ago inside him, pressing their chests together and feeling each other heartbeats.

“I love you.” Confessed Bilbo in a whisper, as he brushed his nose against Thorin’s.

Thorin hugged him, pulling Bilbo’s head against his neck, he brushed his mouth against his sensitive pity ears and whispered just as quietly, “and I love you, my jewel, my gift, my blessing.” He scraped his teeth against it and Bilbo answered by sucking his neck, leaving as many marks as he dared.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, their tongues sliding wetly against each other. Bilbo was the one to pull away first, he sat up again and propped his hands against Thorin’s tights. Finding a good grip he bounced, ridding Thorin as fast as his legs would let him. Thorin helped support his weight by holding his hips, gripping them tightly and, surely, leaving a mark.

Thorin gripped Bilbo’s flushed and neglected cock and Bilbo inhaled sharply. Thorin swiped his thumb over the crown and spread all the moisture around the head. Thorin tightened his grip, stroking down and up and following the rhythm of his thrusts, sending shocks of pleasure through all his body.

The only thing that could be heard was the wet slap of skin, they heated moans and the summer rain falling on top of them.

For a moment Bilbo forgot everything and the only thing he knew was pleasure, he could faintly feel the burn in his thighs but he was unable to stop his maddening pace. He was so close, so close and he knew Thorin was too.

Thorin suddenly flipped them over, with him now on top. He rocked his hips, thrusting and thrusting, and Bilbo had never felt him deeper than he was now. He met every thrust, just as hard, gripping and clawing at Thorin’s back as he buried his face in Bilbo’s neck, sucking and biting at it. His cock trapped between their bodies and rubbing deliciously against Thorin's hard muscles.  

“I’m so close Thorin, so close!”

Bilbo felt Thorin’s groan against his neck, the sound sending a shiver down his spine. “Do it, come for me _ghivashel_!”

That was what took Bilbo over the edge and with a shout, he spilt between their stomachs. It didn’t take long for Thorin to do the same, he hugged him with his arms and legs; with the little strength he had left, as Thorin’s whole body tensed, his hot seed spilling inside of him.

At that point Bilbo’s whole body was jelly and the rain was a welcomed balm, Thorin still inside him, searched for his mouth and when he found it he gave it a slow and sloppy smooch, Bilbo sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes and feeling utterly content and relaxed.

“Thank you.”

Bilbo opened his eyes, slightly surprised, and was met with soft blue eyes. “Why for? I will have you know I thoroughly enjoyed this, just as much as you.”

Thorin pressed their foreheads together, their wet hair sticking into their faces. “For bringing me here, as much as I wanted to deny it, I truly needed this.”

Bilbo simply smiled in response, kissing his dwarf's bearded cheek.

“Perhaps we should do it more often. It’s very peaceful and I have quite enjoyed my time with you. It’s not very often we are left to our own devices.”

Thorin hummed, gifting Bilbo with a soft smile.“Perhaps we should, I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to more of this.” Exclaimed Thorin, cheekily pinching his ass.

Bilbo could only laugh, he certainly wouldn't mind more of it, either.

 


End file.
